


be yours, be my dear [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Gendry and Arya in Season 8 Podfic [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Season 8 Episode 4, also can i get some love for the hound pls thx, arya stark is a self sacrificing idiot and i would die for her, bran stark back at it again with his weird fucking stare, bran stark ships gendrya pass it on, david and dan are personally invited to square the fuck up, david and dan did us DIRTY, don't worry guys i'm here to fix everything, gendry's kind of an idiot but i love him anyway, the hound is the step dad arya stark deserves, the hound wants to bang his head into a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: When his eyes reopened and Arya’s did the same, Gendry could see the decision resting in her gaze. She kept close to him, not quite stepping away from him, but she let her hands fall away from his face. His heart sank into his stomach as he looked upon her. He knew what her words would be before she even spoke them.“You’ll be a wonderful Lord, and any Lady would be lucky to have you.” He felt his own face fall at her words. Arya’s careful eyes caught his expression and her face softened once more, nearly pleading with him to understand, as her own pained eyes met his. “But I’m not a Lady. I never have been. That’s not me.”She turned away from him before he could say anything more and he stared at the side of her head, heart sinking further and further. He let his gaze fall the ground, shifting backwards out of her space so she could retrieve another arrow. It was a clear dismissal, but Gendry couldn’t bring himself to leave her side just yet.Arya fired another arrow, and he almost felt like it had pierced him instead of the target.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendry and Arya in Season 8 Podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	be yours, be my dear [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be yours, be my dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741610) by [notquitegucci (AllieKitaguchi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieKitaguchi/pseuds/notquitegucci). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/be%20yours,%20be%20my%20dear.mp3) | 39:14 | 27.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Await the King's Justice_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
